1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an atomizing device.
2. Background Art
One known type of inhalator apparatus for inhaling flavors, medical agents, etc., is a neburizer inhalator equipped with an atomizing device (for example, see Publication of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-149473).
However, by various types of conventional atomizing devices, the released amount (inhaled amount) of a released matter such as a flavor or a medical agent can not be controlled accurately. Accordingly, the range of application is restricted.
A purpose of the invention is to provide an atomizing device capable of atomizing a liquid matter and controlling the released amount of the atomized liquid matter (released matter) easily and accurately.